


[Art] Under the Sea

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: Tony gets up close and personal with a merman.   For science, of course.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Art] Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this bit of smut in your stocking, sineala. If you’re worried about Tony drowning, don’t! He has a magical shell necklace taking care of all that. Magic: not always terrible.
> 
> Thank you for your enabling and friendship <3


End file.
